


Soup Eater

by TooManyGlowStix



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: I Will Go Down With This Ship, I am mavin trash 5ever, M/M, Mavin, Mostly Mavin, Raywood, a lot slightly, but only slightly - Freeform, it's a soul eater AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:16:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5013208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooManyGlowStix/pseuds/TooManyGlowStix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Inspired by soul eater and soul eater not) Gavin discovers that he's a weapon, and is promptly thrust into the academic world of WWA the worlds top school for weapons and wielders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soup Eater

Gavin chews on his lip as he studies the math problem, trying to make the numbers on the paper click in his head, why does math have to be so hard? He's been working for almost an hour and he's only on the seventh problem, and Dan isn't answering his phone so he can't help. Knowing Dan he's probably taking one of his afternoon naps. 

"Dinner!" He jerks a bit when his mother's voice rings through the hall, alerting him and his brother that it's time to stop what they're doing and come eat before she gets angry. She's not very nice when she's angry. 

On the way to the kitchen Gavin's eyes widen when a mouse runs across the floor in front of him, and he skids to a halt or at least tries to. He ends up tumbling into the wall, making a big hole in in with his foot, or so he thinks. When he looks up a squawk escapes his mouth, where his right leg should be there's a long black metal rod going through the wall. His family comes running in, alerted by the crash and Gavin's bird-like noise, all gasping when their brains catch up to their eyes. Gavin looks to them for an explanation, seeing his mother's face fall into a look of disappointment.

"I was afraid this would happen."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That was a week ago, but to Gavin it seems like a year, now that he's on an airplane heading towards America and away from everything he's ever known. when he looks around he sees tired, irritable, unfriendly faces surrounding him and can't help pulling into himself. He misses his family, and Dan who he had known since he was seven and had an undeniable bond. To think that he won't be able to see them on a day to day basis anymore makes his stomach flip. But his mother insisted he leave,To go to The WWA, the weapons and wielders academy where he will learn about why he is the way he is, why his body is able to change from flesh to metal.

Gavin had always been a strange child, different from his classmates in opinions and taste, but never had he suspected that he was a physical outcast as well as a mental one. Not that he's the only one like that, his mother told him about it, there are hundreds of people born with a gene that enables them to transform themselves into deadly weapons. His father, who Gavin had never known, had been one of them. When he tried to pry farther his mother closed up, refusing to talk about it as she packed Gavin's luggage for the flight. 

He doesn't notice when he dozes off, staring out at the clouds through the window, until one of the flight attendants is gently tapping his shoulder and telling him to adjust his tray and put his seat back into position for landing. He's here.

Once off the plane he finds his luggage, pulling it roughly from the conveyor belt and dragging it out the doors behind him. Immediately he's surrounded by people, all yelling at him to buy whatever it is they're selling.

"Oh, no thank you." He says, stepping back from them and trying to dart out, walking directly into someone's chest. "OH! I'M SO SORRY!" He turns around, petrified when he sees the guy he ran into, a tall blonde with a huge chest and long arms. 

"It's fine." He says, smiling and easing Gavin's worries. "Do you know where the WWA is?"

Gavin blinks. "Um. . .No" He says defeated. "But I'm going there too if you want to look together!"

Blonde boy nods, smiling easily. "Alright. I'm Ryan by the way."

"I'm Gavin." He says, turning back to the crowd of merchants that now surrounds a new victim. "Good thing I ran into you." He jokes, and Ryan laughs. 

"So are you a weapon or a wielder?" Ryan asks, and Gavin remember's what he was upset about. 

"Weapon."

"Me too."


End file.
